Castle In The Clouds
by H-a-r-d-l-e-t
Summary: Rich had hurt her and now she was going away and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to save her from David Blood.  Takes place before proposal scene in 5x7  Rich's POV


_I'm going away, Rich._

What is he going to do without her?

Rich paces back and forth in his room, his thoughts flying. Why had he been such a dick to her?

Grace didn't deserve any of the harsh words he said to her. She couldn't help who her father was or what he did.

Rich had hurt her and now she was going away and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Fucking hell, fucking hell." He mumbles to himself.

Rich had to do something to keep Grace at Roundview. He thought back to how much the last few months with Grace had been. He couldn't let David bloody Blood stop them from being happy.

He picks up his phone and dials Alo's number as fast as he could.

"Rich?" Alo yawns from the other side of the phone "It's fucking 10:30, what do you want?"

"I need you to be at my house in 10, no questions, just do it." He replies sternly.

"What the fu-"

Rich hangs up and turns to put on his jacket and go downstairs to wait for Alo. The time passes slowly before he hears the van's horn beeping.

"What is it your doing, mate?" Alo questions as Rich climbs into the blue van.

"Flower shop, now."

Alo presses down on the pedal without saying a word. When they get to the shop Rich jumps out, hurrying into the flower shop, returning with a single red rose in hand.

"What is that for?"

"Go to Grace's house. You know the way right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Just do it, Alo."

Alo pulls over down the street from Grace's house so Blood won't Rich.

"Good luck mate. Whatever the fuck you're doing."

Rich nods and shuts the door behind him, quickly walking up the long, gravel driveway. The whole house is dark except for Grace's room, he stops below it and picks up a small pebble. He takes in a deep breath and tosses it towards the balcony.

_"Her eyes in Heaven would, through the airy region streams so bright._

_That birds would sing if it were not night."_

Rich looks up towards her window reciting the Shakespeare lines he memorized. When she walks out onto the balcony, he continues.

_"But soft! What light from yonder window breaks!_

_It is the East, and Juliet is the sun._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

_Oh that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek."_

He pauses for a moment and runs towards the house.

"Rich, what are you doing?" Grace questions.

_Oh she speaks! Speak again bright angel!_

Rich wraps his hands around a pipe climbing up the side of the house.

"Be careful!" Grace yells down to him.

_For thou art as glorious to this night, being_

_"Aw fuck me!"_ He gasps as he stops climbing up the pipe. The sound of Grace's giggle gives Rich the willpower to keep climbing

_As is a winged messenger of... Heaven._

He slips a little but keeps climbing, gasping for breath as Grace helps him onto the balcony.

_It is my lady, oh it is my love. All that she knew she were._

"Be quiet my parents will hear." Grace whispers as they climb into her room. Rich flops onto the bed and continues.

_A lank. There lies more perill in thine eyes than twenty of their swords._

"You're sweet Rich, but this can't happen. There's nothing we can do, it's over."

Rich can feel heart about to beat out of his chest.

_O wouldst thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

"Tell me, tell me what to do, what's left to do?" Grace begs.

_Exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

Grace looks at his with confusion.

_What do people in Shakespeare do when it's all fucked, when they're trapped?_

_Maybe stories are just stories... or maybe... _

Rich can feel his eyes tearing up, but he doesn't bother to stop them.

_We can make our life a story. So marry me, Grace Violet Blood!_

Tears fall from his eyes and his heart melts when he sees a smile come across her lips and he leans forward to kiss her.

Grace pulls away and smiles "O wonder. How many goodly creatures are there? Hoiw glorius mankind is, brave new world. That has such people in it?"

Rich grins and leans forward to kiss her again.

This is it, he's saved his beautiful princess.


End file.
